Of Shoujo Manga and Akatsuki
by hoshi.na-chan
Summary: Shoujo manga a.k.a girl comic a.k.a overly romantic comic. Akatsuki a.k.a bunch of S-Ranked criminals. Those two words will never, ever, connected in one sentence, right? Now what if Deidara found one? The one that could make Itachi got nosebleed?CRACKFIC


_**Challenge!Fic from: GoodBoyTobi**_

--

**-Of Shoujo Manga and Akatsuki-**

**--**

One day in Akatsuki Base…

"Whoaa… I'm so bored, un. What to do?" Our blond haired S-ranked criminal named Deidara, wandering around the base, not knowing what to do in his free time.

He had trying to do something new, like helped Konan in the kitchen, but Konan asked him to leave immediately, didn't know why. He even offered Zetsu a help to water the flowers in the garden, but Zetsu refused quickly.

His danna? He already locked himself in their room, not allowing Deidara to come in. Now, as you know earlier. Our Deidara was clueless.

He threw himself on the sofa, but then realized that he just sat on something. He stood up and looked on the said thing.

It was a book.

He grabbed it and sat back on the sofa, scanning the book suspiciously. He stared at the cover.

On the cover, there was a girl with too big eyes, and a boy. It was weird for Deidara, because that was the first time for him to look at a big eyed girl and an overly cute boy.

He read the title, and his already raised eyebrow became higher. It titled: _**Aishiteru, Senpai.**_

"What is this, un?" he opened the first page of that book.

There was a picture of that big eyed girl. Deidara read the balloon words on her head. _My name is Miyuki Aya._

Deidara continued to read the whole page. There were some different pictures of the same girl and some conversations with other unknown people.

Then that overly-cute boy came. That girl looked like blushing. Deidara frowned.

_He is Kabura Kyou. He is my senpai. I love him since the first day we met. _

"Senpai! What are you doing?" A cherry voice of Tobi was successfully shocking Deidara. Deidara looked up from that book.

"What do you want, un?" He asked. Tobi looked at his senpai and the book that he holding.

"I'm bored… What is that? Can Tobi look at it too?" His voice sounded excited. Before Deidara could answer, he already sat beside him.

"Open it! Open it!" Deidara did so after some grumbles, and then they read it seriously.

"_Aishiteru, senpai!"_ _**(that girl screamed. That said senpai was looking back, looked surprised.)**_

"Aishiteru, senpai??" Tobi said unconsciously.

"What?!"

Tobi and Deidara looked at the voice source. There was Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu , staring at them in shock.

"You love Deidara?" Itachi asked in disbelief, while the others stared at them suspiciously.

"No! NO! un! He read this!" Deidara clarified in panic. Kisame approached them and patted their shoulder.

"It's okay… It's okay… Don't be so panic, Deidara. Even though you two are in love, we will always support you two." He said.

Itachi nodded in agreement while Zetsu's Venus flytrap was closed, Hidan was muttering something rude and Kakuzu counted his money.

"No! NOO! It's not that, okay, un? We-Are-Not-IN LOVE! Get it? Un?" Deidara stated, frustrated. And Tobi? He continued to read that book.

"Oh…okay." Kisame nodded then. "Then what are you two doing?"

"Come here! Read this, senpai!" Tobi called and put the book on the floor. They gathered in a circle.

_**(They are hugging. And then the boy caressed her cheek.)**_ _"I love you too, Aya-chan."_

"Aww…" Kisame aww-ed while Hidan gave him a nasty look. Kakuzu was still busy with his money and Zetsu was quite. Itachi stared at it interestedly.

"Flip the page, Tobi." Itachi ordered. Tobi did so.

--

"Who wants cookies?" Konan walked from the kitchen, holding a big plate full of freshly baked cookies. She approached them.

"Hey, what are you doing here, all?" She tried to look through their shoulders. But she failed desperately. "Hey…"

"WHOA! What the hell is that?!" Hidan jumped away from the crowd.

"Oh, boy… What the…" Kisame said but still narrowed his gaze on the book.

"One hundred and twenty two… One hundred and twenty three…" Kakuzu murmured, flipping his money one by one.

Itachi covered his nose, looking away. He murmured something that like; "I won't allow Sasuke read something like this…" or something else like that.

Well, Zetsu was quite in there.

Deidara looked away, blushing madly. His face was nearly as red as ripe tomato.

"What is it, guys?" Konan asked them, getting more confused.

Tobi lifted that opened book to her. "What are they doing, Konan-san?" he asked innocently.

"Noo…Tobi…don't…" the other squeaked. They were waiting for her reaction fearfully.

_**CLANK!**_

"Hey, why is so noisy out there?!" Their leader, Pein, stormed off his room and approached them.

"Hm? Why these cookies are on the floor? Konan, why do you freeze?" he asked then looked at them. "May someone explain this to me?"

Tobi narrowed that book to him. "What are they doing, Pein-san?"

Pein stared at it and turned away. "Well, count me out. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room until tomorrow." Then he walked into his room and locked it.

_**Dead silence…**_

"Okay…" Konan sounded scary. "Whose book is that?"

All of them pointed their finger toward the pale Deidara.

"Wait! You all are betrayed me, un! K-Konan-san… I can explain this…un…" All of them walked away, acting as if nothing happened.

"Ne…ne…Konan-san…" Tobi tugged Konan's sleeve. "Please tell me, what are they doing? Please?"

Konan smiled at him sweetly, way too sweet. "Tobi, can you go into your room for a second? I have a business with Deidara."

"Promise me you will tell me after that?" he asked cutely. Konan nodded while her fingers were crossed behind her.

"Yay! Bye then, Konan-san, Deidara-senpai!" he practically skipped toward his room.

"I-I can explain…un…" he chuckled groggily. Konan eyes were twitched.

"How dare you…influence an innocent boy like Tobi with such a book…" She hissed.

"I didn't…"

"Shut up!"

--

--

--

"_AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHH!! Un!"_

Sasori scrunched his nose. "Tch…That idiot is always noisy…"

He bent down, looking below his bed. "Now…where is that manga? Damn… where is it…?" he murmured.

**-end-**

Okay! Guess it… what are they looking at that manga, until they overreacted like that? Heehee… My first Akatsuki fic. Imagine that none of Akatsuki has died.

(Aishiteru: I love you. Senpai: senior. Shoujo manga: Girl comic.)

Don't forget to check out my other (SasuSaku) fics! Comment please! XD


End file.
